Selfishly in love
by Tamykana37
Summary: Maybe she was being selfish, she knew how wrong it was, but could she really let go?- A short NaruSakuSasu oneshot


I'm getting waaaaay out of my confort zone here so feel free to express any mistakes 'cause this really isn't my field of expertise, but I still hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**SELFISHLY IN LOVE **

At first it had been just a way to shut him up, since she knew that he would keep asking until she said yes; but later, as she saw his genuine devotion and how happy the mere idea of taking her out had made him, she kept it up out of pity, not wanting to break his heart. After that, though, their interaction began to change slightly and she couldn't really tell when it went from playing along out of convenience to actually enjoying his company and wanting to go out with him, eventually returning his feelings.

They had been officially dating for five months when HE approached her. At the beginning she tried to deny him, but she couldn't deny herself and as much as she had grown to love the goofy blonde, her feelings for HIM never once banished or even lessen after all those years of rejection.

An outsider could think he was treating the "relationship" as merely sexual, an affair, which it was, but to her it meant so much more and she couldn't bring herself to end it even though she understood how wrong it was, how selfish she was acting.

As months passed you could see the change in his behavior, in how he treated her, their relationship was escalating in a sense; sometimes they would meet up just to enjoy each others company, and she would spend the night yet they wouldn't engage in intersourse. It was almost like a normal relationship… except it wasn't, it was still an affair, still so very wrong and selfish.

And when Naruto finally got the courage to propose to her in their two year anniversary, the clandestine, immoral nature of her acts was made glaringly obvious.

So she decided to end things with Sasuke, it was for the best afterall, she had been bad enough to cheat on her boyfriend with his best friend, but to be unfaithful to his husband is something she wouldn't do.

She shared one last night with him, the night before her wedding ceremony, under the excuse of a romantic goodbye, or at least that's what she told herself, truth was, when he looked at her like that she just couldn't help herself, how was she supposed to let go of the man she had loved all her life and was just now finally returning her feelings?

"Sasuke, we have to end this"- she told the man laying in bed beside her as she stared longingly at the ceiling.

Sasuke kept his stoic face as he turned to look at her, checking her chakra signature in case he was being tricked by a very well performed henge, but his face lost some of it's default impassiveness as he realized the dreaded words had come out of the Sakura's mouth and no one else's; he was shocked to say the least but mostly disheartened, he might come out as an unfeeling bastard but he was very well capable of feeling emotions and he had unexpectedly found himself feeling love, of all things, towards the beautiful pinket and it hurt him that the love and devotion she had professed to him for so many years could be so easily swayed...unless?

"Did Naruto tell you to end things with me?"- he asked, trying not to sound as angry as he internally was.

"What? No! Of course not! He can never know about this!"

"He does"- Sasuke stated casually.

"With, what?"- asked a dumbfounded Sakura as she sat up and searched his face frantically for any hint of deceivement. She found none.

"He has always known, or did you think I would do something like sleep with my best friend's girl behind his back"- he looked at her with eyes that practically screamed ´_how much of an asshole do you take me for?!_´-"I told him the first time it happened"

"What?! But how come he hasn't said anything?!"-she yelled in a mixture of many emotions that she herself couldn't name, but they were all overshadowed by the utter shock that the realization had caused her ´_Naruto knew, and he didn't mind?_´

"Because he loves you enough that he'd rather share than give you up… and so do I"


End file.
